vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyle Walt
Summary Lyle Walt is the main protagonist of Sevens. Around the age of 10, Lyle's surroundings began to act cold towards him while praising his sister Celes. He trained himself for 5 years in order to defeat his sister, however he was defeated. After his defeat he was driven from his house, and abandoned with the injuries he suffered from Celes. He was saved by Zell, the Walt house's estate gardener, and received the Walt Heirloom blue gem turned Jewel. After which he started his journey to become an adventurer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Limit Burst, 9-A with Full Burst Name: Lyle Walt Origin: Sevens Age: 16 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Magic, Light Manipulation, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with those he kisses), Statistics Reduction (Can lower his opponents speed), Body Puppetry (Can use his magic to control puppet. Can control the bodies of those he touches), Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can show illusions to his opponents by interfering with their minds), Blessed (Humans are blessed by the seven Goddesses who created the world with the ability to use Arts, magic and also Growth which allows them to get stronger), Homing Attack, Martial Arts, Information Analysis (Can obtain information on his enemy), Illusion Creation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can resist Celes charm which seduced an entire city of people and drove them insane) Attack Potency: Wall level (Made craters in the ground when he was far weaker. Far stronger than Lizardmen that can cut armored people in half), higher with Limit Burst, Small Building level with Full Burst (Can destroy trees which require this much energy) Speed: Subsonic (Dodged and deflected arrows), higher with Limit Burst and Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with Limit Burst, Small Building Class with Full Burst Durability: Wall level, higher with Limit Burst, Small Building level with Full Burst Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters normally, Kilometers with the bow of the Second Standard Equipment: A saber and a blue Jewel that resurrects the personality of the recorded Arts’ owner in the figure of their golden age which he can talk to. The Jewel contains the Art's of the previous heads of the Walt House, and is capable of turning into their weapons such as a great sword and a bow. Intelligence: Lyle is a genius when it comes to magic and was also able to quickly master and simultaneously use the Arts of his ancestors. He is also skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship. Weaknesses: Full Burst is very taxing for him to use this it can only be used for a single attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Wall:' Magic which creates a wall of ice. *'Lightning:' Magic which creates an electric attack from his left hand. *'Full Over:' The first stage of the First's Art that raises up his ability on the whole. **'Limit Burst:' The second stage of the First's Art which manifests strength that surpass the limit while also recovering the body. **'Full Burst:' The third stage of the First’s Art. It massively increases his strength. *'Map:' The first stage of the Fifth's Art that allows him to perceive the surrounding as map inside his head. **'Dimension:' The second stage of the Fifth's Art that can grasp the surrounding terrain with wider range than before and in a three-dimensional shape. *'Search:' The first stage of the Sixth’s Art that makes enemies, traps, object, etc. to be distinctive. Red shows that they harbor hostility towards him. If they aren’t then their color would be yellow. If they are friendly then it would be blue. **'Spec:' The second stage of the Sixth’s Art which can obtain information on his enemy. *'Speed:' The first stage of the Fourth's Art that simply increases his moving speed, but what is amazing from it is that it doesn’t explosively increases the speed just for a moment, it increases his speed steadily. However, it continues to consume magic power constantly. **'Up Down:' The second stage of the Fourth’s Art. This Art raises his traveling speed while lowering the enemy’s traveling speed. *'All:' The first stage of the Second's Art that is originally a support type Art. It lets other people to be able to use the Art that the user had. However, an ability was necessary to use it──it was to gauge the distance to the other party and create a situation to use the Art to the other party without fail. The side effect of the Art is more useful than its original usage method, which is grasping the surrounding’s situation and gauging the distance toward the other party. Furthermore, it extends to all direction. Lyle is able to comprehend the movement of his surrounding within a spherical radius with him at the center even with his eyes closed. **'Select:' The third stage of the Second's Art. Originally it’s something to make him able to fix his aim at the target that he wants to use the Art at but, it can be used to home in to his targets. *'Experience:' Lyle's Art that makes him able to obtain more experience. *'Field:' An Art which enhances his field of vision. *'Lightning Bullet:' Magic which fires electricity from his saber. *'Box:' The first stage of the Seventh's space type Art that can store tools and the like in a pocket dimension. *'Mind:' The first stage of the Third's Art which has important prerequisite to use it, that is making the opponent tired or feeling confused mentally beforehand. It shows an illusion and interferes with the mind. Also, there is an effective method to use it in case the opponent isn’t weakened or disturbed mentally, which is by conversation. **'Control:' The second stage of the Third's Art. Its compelling force is stronger than Mind and can also control the body of other people against the will of the target himself. *'Water Bullet:' Magic which generates water from his fingertips and create a water ball. *'Water Storm:' Magic which creates water that spouts out from the ground and whirls to envelop his targets. *'Thunder Clap:' Magic which makes lightning fall. It produces intense light and sound. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Light Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sevens Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users